She's the freakiest thing
by amerta rosella
Summary: Jean dan Sasha, dua orang yang tak pernah menyapa. Perbincangan pertama mereka terjadi di kala jam istirahat berlangsung.


Disclaimer: Attack on Titan/ 進撃の巨人 milik Isayama Hajime.

Standard warning applied. AU. Bener-bener random :D.

Selamat membaca, semua~

.

.

.

Perbincangan mereka pertama kali terjadi di antara keramaian suasana kelas saat jam istirahat tengah berlangsung.

Jean Kirschtein sebenarnya tak begitu menyukai keramaian.

Ia _tipe _pria cuek yang memilih mengabaikan ocehan teman-temannya daripada menanggapi mereka, sambil sesekali memerhatikan seorang gadis yang duduk di meja bagian depan, _yaitu _Mikasa Ackerman, sebelum perempuan itu menyingkir dari tempatnya untuk pergi ke luar kelas bersama beberapa temannya.

Semua orang yang mengenal Jean tahu bila Mikasa Ackerman, si gadis jenius dengan sifat dinginnya yang tak lain adalah saudara dari Eren Jeager adalah perempuan yang selalu menarik hati Jean, menarik _perhatian_-nya. Pria itu sering kali mengutuk sebuah kenyataan tentang si gadis berambut hitam, berpikir dengan suasana hati yang buruk: _'mengapa Mikasa harus bersaudara dengan Eren sih?'_, kenyataan yang sulit untuk ia terima.

Sedangkan Sasha Braus adalah seorang perempuan _hyperactive _yang senang mengajak orang-orang mengobrol dengannya, sifatnya yang polos dan konyol mampu memancing seulas senyum atau gelak tawa meluncur dari lawan bicaranya.

Ini tahun pertama keduanya ditakdirkan satu kelas, di hari pertama masuk sekolah, Sasha Braus menyapanya dengan berucap, "Hai, kau Jean Kirschtein 'kan?" dengan nada yang begitu antusias dan senyum yang tak sampai mata.

Dan kalian tahu, Jean hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat perempuan yang ia ketahui bernama Sasha (ia tahu itu karena Connie teman sebangkunya membicarakannya terus sejak tadi) menyapanya dengan tatapan yang seolah Sasha baru saja berkata _'Aku Sasha, dan aku mencintaimu. Bagimana jika menikah denganku?'_. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, Jean mengerti perempuan itu mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Kalau sudah tahu, tak usah bertanya," Sasha kemudian agak mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar respon Jean, tapi tanpa disangka justru Jean menyambut uluran tangannya, dan berkata, "Jean."

Bagi Jean, toh tak ada salahnya berkenalan dengan seorang gadis yang _err ... _memiliki sifat yang kelihatannya berbeda jauh dengan sang pujaan hatinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikasa (tentu saja, Jean mencintai perempuan itu).

"Baiklah, salam kenal Jean! Aku Sasha Braus!" ia mengucapkannya dengan intonasi nada yang terdengar begitu bersemangat, seakan ada kobaran api yang tak kasat mata terpancar dari gadis itu. Senyumnya tersungging semakin lebar di parasnya yang cantik, "Hei, kuperhatikan dari tadi, kau hanya diam saja."

Mungkin dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Sasha duduk di bangku kosong samping Jean, yang awalnya ada Connie di situ, namun pria botak itu izin menyingkir dari Jean untuk pergi ke kantin _atau _kemanapun dan Jean tak peduli itu.

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai hari pertama masuk sekolah," kata Jean, ekor matanya melirik pada Sasha diam-diam, tidak ingin ketahuan dengan gamblang memerhatikan perempuan itu. Aneh memang, ia tidak biasa mengobrol dengan orang asing seperti ini. Ya, Sasha orang asing baginya 'kan? Dia saja baru kali ini mengobrol dengan gadis itu.

"Kita kadang merasa tidak rela bila libur panjang kenaikan kelas berakhir, ya 'kan?" tebak gadis itu dengan seakan-akan ia tahu perkataannya adalah sebuah kebenaran. Entah dari mana, atau mungkin Jean yang memang tidak menyadarinya, Sasha menyodorkan sepotong roti yang ada dalam genggamannya padanya, padahal tadi Jean tidak melihat perempuan itu membawa roti, "Kau mau, tuan Kirschtein?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Jean, Sasha mengangguk kemudian menikmati sepotong roti miliknya. Sejujurnya pria itu heran, bagaimana bisa seseorang memiliki sifat yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain dengan cara yang begitu mudahnya, "Hei, sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengajakku berkenalan?" Jean lagi-lagi tak mengerti kenapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Sasha yang mulutnya masih dipenuhi dengan roti keju buru-buru menelannya, kemudian sepasang mata bundarnya menatap Jean heran.

"Kita satu kelas, Jean. Bukannya pepatah mengatakan tak kenal maka tak sayang? Berbincang dengan orang-orang itu bisa menaikan kondisi _mood_-mu."

"Kau sok tahu," balas Jean dengan senyum yang tertahan di bibirnya.

"Itu kebenarannya kok!" Sasha Braus berucap dengan mulut yang mengunyah roti. Menurut Jean, sepertinya ia sudah sinting karena ia bisa merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan perempuan ini. Hanya perempuan bernama Mikasa Ackerman yang _menurut_ Jean akan ia ajak dalam obrolan menyenangkan, meski Jean bukan termasuk pria humoris.

Ah, Jean sepertinya selalu membandingkan perempuan bernama Sasha Braus dengan si gadis Ackerman—yang menjerat hatinya sejak pertama kali Jean melihat seorang Mikasa Ackerman di tahun pertamanya menjadi siswa sekolah menengah atas. "Bilang saja kau tertarik padaku," seketika itu juga, Sasha tersedak oleh rotinya sendiri, terbatuk-batuk beberapa saat dan menatap Jean dengan wajah yang bersemu samar.

Jean tak mampu menahan kekehan tawanya yang terdengar pelan.

"Kau ternyata memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi ya. Asal kau tahu saja, hampir 80% perempuan lebih menyukai pria humoris tahu! Di banding pria cuek sepertimu." Maksud Sasha hanya mengejek, tapi itu membuat kerutan yang cukup dalam di dahi Jean.

"Apa Mikasa termasuk ke dalam perempuan itu?" Jean bergumam pelan, Sasha mendengarnya begitu jelas, lantas gadis itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa peduli jika dia adalah seorang perempuan yang pada hakikatnya harus menjaga tatakramanya.

"Jadi benar ya, banyak yang bilang Jean menyukai Mikasa. Jadi itu kebenaran, kupikir hanya bohongan," Sasha memegang perutnya yang terasa keram saat tertawa, sampai ia meneteskan setetes air mata di sudut matanya.

"Bisa hentikan tawamu? Kau berisik," untung saja, saat ini hanya ada beberapa orang di dalam kelas. Tidak seramai tadi.

"Oke, oke, maafkan aku."

"Hmm." Selanjutnya terjadi keheningan, tapi Sasha Braus tak membiarkan ada hening yang lama jika ia sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. _Apalagi ini dengan Jean_, pikir perempuan berambut kucir satu itu.

"Menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi. Kurasa iya, Mikasa senang dengan pria humoris … mungkin ia menyukai Eren. Hanya mungkin lho," perkataan Sasha yang tanpa beban itu tanpa sadar membuat sebelah sudut bibir jean berkedut. Ia yakin Mikasa cukup pintar untuk tidak menyukai saudaranya sendiri. Ya, _semoga saja_.

"Sasha?" suara itu adalah suara milik Connie, mereka mengenalinya dengan cepat, keduanya menoleh untuk melihat ke arah pria itu. Connie datang bersama dengan beberapa orang lainnya, "_waw_—aku tak menyangka Jean mengobrol dengan Sasha," ucapan Connie terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan. Matanya mengerling nakal pada Sasha.

Sasha tergugu untuk beberapa saat, tatapan matanya untuk Connie menyiratkan banyak arti. Beberapa detik Sasha tak mampu menemukan kata yang ingin diucapkannya, tapi ia mengerti benar perkataan Connie tadi.

"Eh, ada Connie. Ah, Jean, terimakasih karena sudah mau mengobrol denganku. Aku sepertinya harus menyusul Mikasa di kantin, sampai jumpa Jean, dan Connie juga!" Sasha bangkit secepat mungkin dari posisi duduknya, Jean mengerutkan alis, melihat perempuan itu ternyata memiliki kecepatan dalam berlari. Sosok Sasha menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Setelah itu, Connie menepuk pundak Jean pelan, "Aku tidak tahu ternyata Sasha benar-benar memiliki keberanian untuk menyapa orang yang dia suka," Jean benar-benar tak mengerti maksud perkataan Connie.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil memicingkan mata.

"Kau tidak tahu? Sejak kelas sepuluh Sasha tertarik padamu. Andai kau tahu bagaimana senangnya ia begitu tahu dia satu kelas denganmu tahun ini. Aku 'kan sahabatnya Sasha." Connie berucap bangga. Sedangkan Jean Kirschtein mencerna maksud perkataan Connie tadi.

"Kau bercanda, _Babe_!" kilah Jean sambil menggeleng pelan.

Di balik pintu kelas, Sasha mengintip sekaligus menguping obrolan mereka, ia tidak benar-benar pergi ke kantin dan menemui Mikasa. _Dasar botak __sialan! _batinnya geram.

.

.

.

.

(Do not let a fear surrounds you when you are falling in love someone.)

.

.

.

.

_fin._

* * *

_note: _

salam kenal /o/. ini fanfiksi pertamaku di fandom SnK. kritik, saran, dan sangat diterima. Seneng deh kalo bisa berkenalan dengan para penghuni fandom ini.

18-08-2013.


End file.
